Kekasih yang Kembali
by Amy Suede
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang gadis biasa yang mempunyai kemampuan luar biasa. Tetapi, bagaimana jika kekasihnya datang di kehidupannya kembali? AU, OOC, little bit angst. SasuSaku slight NaruHina. RnR please? Thanks.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Liebesträume ****(c)**** Franz Liszt**

**Kekasih yang Kembali ****(c)**** Chousamori Aozora**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Supernatural/Romance and little bit Angst**

**Pairing: SasuSaku slight NaruHina**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, miss typo, judul tidak nyambung dengan cerita, alur berantakan, GJ, abal, dsb**

**Flame diterima dengan senang hati**

**Tidak suka? Silahkan tekan tombol 'back' pada browser anda.**

**Selamat membaca**

**Summary: Sakura adalah seorang gadis biasa yang mempunyai kemampuan luar biasa. Tetapi, bagaimana jika kekasihnya datang di kehidupannya kembali?**

Perpustakaan yang sepi walaupun terletak di tengah kota Konoha, hanya terlihat satu dua orang di dalamnya. Termasuk seorang gadis yang kini sedang menghela napasnya keras-keras. Terlihat di depannya tumpukan kertas yang tadinya rapi, sekarang sudah menjadi acak-acakan dengan coretan di sana-sini, mencoreti bagian-bagian gambar _anatomi_ tubuh manusia di kertas tersebut. Sakura –gadis tersebut, menopang dagunya yang semula berada di atas meja besar tempat kertas-kertas yang kini tersebar di sana-sini. Sepasang _emerald_nya memandang kosong awan yang berarak tenang diluar jendela besar. Jendela tersebut berada tepat di seberang meja, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot berdiri menghampiri jendela tersebut.

Entah kenapa pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu, ketika ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, dan baru mengenal apa itu jatuh cinta. Seolah memori itu menariknya lebih dalam, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia telah menggumamkan sebuah nama yang telah lama ia lupakan.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Kristal-kristal bening itu meluncur mulus melewati kedua pipinya yang ranum, mengalir melewati dagunya, dan jatuh membentuk butiran-butiran kecil basah pada kertas di bawah dagunya. Ia menangis. Menangisi kembali nama itu setelah sekian tahun ia pendam rasa rindu yang sempat ia lupakan.

"Sakura?"

Sebuah suara lembut mengagetkan Sakura yang terhanyut akan memorinya. Cepat-cepat ia hapus jejak-jejak air mata yang tadi masih terlihat di kedua pipinya. Secepat itu pula ia memasang senyum di wajahnya, walaupun ia masih ingin menangis.

"Ya Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura tanpa perlu berbalik menoleh kepada pelaku yang memanggilnya tersebut, karena ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara lembut tersebut. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," balas gadis bermata lavender itu. "kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Hinata, lalu menghampiri Sakura yang masih menatap awan yang berarak dengan tenang dari balik jendela besar tersebut. "perpustakaan akan tutup lima menit lagi. Aku hanya memastikan tidak ada orang di sini, ternyata aku _malah_ menjumpaimu yang sedang termenung," lanjutnya lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura. "sepertinya kau ada masalah. Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau mau." katanya kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Hanya mengenang masa lalu yang tidak penting..." jawab Sakura. Ia bangkit sejenak dari duduknya, lalu membuka jendela besar di hadapannya, sehingga angin sepoi-sepoi itu berhembus, membelai lembut helaian-helaian rambut merah jambunya. "... apa kau tidak keberatan aku di sini sampai lima belas menit ke depan?" tanyanya lalu menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Boleh, silahkan. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengecek daftar buku-buku yang baru datang hari ini. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu jangan segan untuk memanggilku ya." pamit Hinata lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sakura, melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali.

Setelah memastikan Hinata sudah tidak di dekatnya, Sakura kembali duduk dan termenung, bergelut dengan memorinya yang semakin melayang kepada ingatannya pada waktu itu.

Bersama seseorang yang berarti baginya.

Ralat. Sangat berarti baginya, atau bisa dibilang, dia adalah pria yang dicintai seorang Haruno Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke.

**FLASHBACK**

Siang di bulan Agustus itu cuaca begitu panas. Murid-murid kelas sepuluh Konoha Senior High School pun mengeluhkan betapa panasnya hari itu. Ditambah lagi pendingin ruangan yang seharusnya pada siang itu menghembuskan angin buatannya yang segar _malah_ tidak mau menghembuskannya. Seolah pendingin ruangan tersebut juga kepanasan sama seperti murid-murid tersebut.

Singkat kata, pendingin ruangan itu rusak. Dan karena hal tersebut, suasana hati penghuni kelas tersebut makin menjadi-jadi. Tetapi tidak dengan seorang siswi di kelas itu. Ia tetap tenang membaca buku fisikanya. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang sudah _uring-uringan_ memaki pendingin ruangan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, ia menutup bukunya, melepas kacamata minusnya, lalu memasukkan kacamatanya ke kotak khusus kacamata. Setelah itu, ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati bahwa Shikamaru –teman sebangkunya, tertidur dengan pulas, tidak terganggu oleh teriakan-teriakan teman-temannya yang mengutuk pendingin ruangan tersebut. Malang sekali nasib sang pendingin ruangan, karena harus menerima cacian demi cacian dari teman sekelas Sakura –nama gadis itu.

Kembali ke Sakura.

Ia berdiri dari bangku yang dia duduki sebelumnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelasnya. Keluar. Ia keluar dari kelasnya yang masih ramai itu, bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari atau bahkan bertanya hendak kemana gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sepi itu, berjalan menuju tangga di ujung koridor kelas sepuluh. Sejenak ia berhenti di depan tangga itu, memandang kosong tangga tersebut.

Lama ia menatap kosong tangga itu, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Suara yang maskulin dan rendah. Suara seorang anak laki-laki.

"Minggir."

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab, tidak juga menoleh kebelakang, menghadap kepada anak laki-laki di belakangnya yang menyuruhnya untuk menggeserkan kakinya, setidaknya memberi jalan bagi anak laki-laki itu ke tangga.

"Hei? Kau dengar aku?" desak lelaki itu mulai kesal, karena gadis di depannya tidak juga memberinya jalan menuju tangga itu.

"..." Sakura masih termenung menatap tangga itu. Seperti raga yang kehilangan jiwanya. Seperti sebuah boneka yang terdiam membisu di sudut ruangan.

"HEI! KAU PUNYA TELINGA TIDAK SIH?" teriak pemuda itu kesal. Teriakan itu akhirnya membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya, dan ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara tersebut.

Ia mendapati anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya sebaya dengannya. Laki-laki itu tinggi –menurut Sakura yang hanya 150 cm, kulitnya putih pucat –'Dia seperti mayat hidup,' pikir Sakura, dan sepasang mata tajamnya yang beriris _onyx_ –'ya Tuhan... aku tidak pernah melihat mata seindah itu!' mampu menghipnotis Sakura, seolah ia terhisap dalam dunia milik mata _onyx_ itu, terpesona akan keindahan yang tercipta dari sepasang _onyx_ itu, dan er, rambutnya agak aneh. _Well_, hitam kebiruan dengan gaya seperti _pantat_ ayam –'rambut apa itu? _Chickenbutt_? Aneh.'

Dan Sakura seperti pernah melihat mata itu entah kapan dan di mana.

"Bisakah kau tidak menghalangi jalanku?" ejek lelaki itu dengan nada sinis, menatap tajam gadis di depannya.

"Er, maaf," balas Sakura lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "silahkan, er..."

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sasuke lalu berjalan melewati Sakura, menaiki tangga itu. Baru beberapa anak tangga dilewatinya, ia pun berhenti, dan masih mendapati bahwa gadis itu tidak juga pergi dari tempatnya semula.

"Hei."

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab, tapi menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap sepasang _onyx_ itu. Jika dilihat dari Sakura, sosok Sasuke seperti siluet, karena di dekat tangga terdapat jendela besar yang menampakkan pemandangan pagi yang asri.

"Lain kali jangan melamun di tengah jalan ya," seringai terbentuk dari bibirnya yang tipis itu, seringai yang mengejek Sakura. "siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Haruno Sakura. Panggil Sakura saja." jawab Sakura.

"Hn. Ingat itu, Haruno." Sasuke berbalik meneruskan langkahnya.

"Uchiha-san. Tunggu sebentar," Sakura memanggil Sasuke, dan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau murid baru di sini?"

"Hn. Begitulah." jawab Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya, "sudah, ya." lanjutnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Sasuke hanya melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya ke tempat Sasuke berdiri tadi. Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, Sakura cepat-cepat menyusul Sasuke, menuju atap, karena tangga itu merupakan akses menuju atap sekolahnya.

"Uchiha-san!" teriak Sakura setelah sampai di atap, dan ia menjumpai bahwa tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Dengan kebingungan yang amat sangat, ia langkahkan kakinya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area atap tersebut, berharap bahwa Sasuke sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

Tetapi ia tak melihat apa pun di sana. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya bahwa Sasuke terjun bebas dari atap sekolah, tapi itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak waras dan mustahil menurut pikiran Sakura. Akan tetapi Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hilangnya Sasuke.

'Lelaki yang aneh...—' pikirnya, lalu berbalik arah menuju pintu.

'—dan misterius. Hmm, menarik.' pikirnya lagi lalu menutup pintu itu dan seringai ambigu muncul dari wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

Awan semakin menggelap seiring berjalannya waktu. Sang mentari dengan malasnya menyinari penduduk bumi. Tetapi seberkas sinar itu tidak memberikan efek yang berlebih, mengingat awan hitam telah merajai langit sore itu. Semilir angin menemani sang awan, tetapi tidak menyurutkan semangat para penduduk bumi yang masih harus mencari nafkah di sore itu demi sesuap nasi.

Dentingan lembut piano terdengar dari sebuah rumah minimalis. Dentingannya terdengar menyayat hati bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

_Liebesträume_.

Ya, seseorang itu tengah memainkan karya besar seorang Franz Liszt. Sebenarnya siapa dia?

Seorang gadis yang memainkan piano tersebut. Hei, tetapi jangan lihat 'siapa', melainkan 'bagaimana' dia memainkan piano itu.

Rambut merah jambunya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin dari jendela besar yang letaknya tidak jauh dari _grand_ _piano_ hitam mengkilap ketika kesepuluh jarinya menari bagaikan penari di atas lantai dansa hitam dan putih. Tidak hanya menghasilkan tarian yang indah, tetapi juga mampu menghasilkan melodi-melodi yang indah. Indah namun terdengar begitu menyayat hati.

Kedua matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang _emerald_nya yang indah. Ia terlihat sangat menghayati permainan pianonya.

Tetapi entah kenapa, melodi yang tadinya indah dan menyayat hati mendadak menjadi kacau dan melodi itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Sakura –gadis itu, tiba-tiba seperti ketakutan, matanya berubah menjadi gelap. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap kosong pada lantai di bawahnya. Ia terengah-engah, seolah dia telah berlari berkilo-kilometer tanpa berhenti. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Tangan dan kakinya mendadak sedingin es.

Tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tawa aneh dan mengerikan terdengar darinya. Matanya yang sebelumnya gelap, sekarang berubah menjadi merah, semerah darah.

"Khukukukuku..." tawa yang menyeramkan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia bangkit dari bangku pianonya, berjalan terseok-seok dengan kepala yang menunduk dan tawa yang semakin keras.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil sebuah pisau kecil namun tajam, dan mengelusnya bagaikan pisau itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Khukukukuku... Hahahaha..." sejenak ia hentikan tawanya, dan memandang pisau itu. Lalu ia tertawa lagi dengan mengerikan.

"HAHAHAHAAA..."

Diangkatnya pisau itu, dan diayunkannya perlahan menuju tangan kirinya, hendak menyayat urat nadi di tangan kirinya. Namun hal itu tidak akan terjadi karena pisau itu ditepis oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura tiba-tiba tersadar akan ulahnya. Dan ia terkejut karena ada seseorang yang merengkuhnya dari belakang, menghentikan perbuatannya yang hanya akan mencelakakannya.

Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi akan siapa yang menghentikan perbuatannya, dan yang memeluknya begitu erat, ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu lagi. Hentikan! Kumohon..." kata Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"U-Uchiha-san?" ucap Sakura lagi. Mendadak kegelapan menyelimuti pandangan Sakura. Ia ingin melawan kegelapan itu, tetapi ia hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya semakin hanyut dalam kegelapan itu. Dan akhirnya kesadarannya hilang.

"Sakura!"

Hanya teriakan samar itu yang bisa ia ingat sebelum Sakura benar-benar terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga jam semenjak kejadian Sakura hendak menyayat urat nadinya. Sudah tiga jam pula Uchiha Sasuke menunggu Sakura sadar dari pingsannya. Sementara ia menunggu kesadaran Sakura kembali, ia masih terus bergulat dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

"Nghhh..." erang Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengar erangan dari Sakura tersadar akan lamunannya. Ia segera menghampiri Sakura yang terbaring tak jauh darinya.

Perlahan, sepasang _emerald_ itu menunjukkan sinarnya yang redup. Pandangan Sakura masih samar-samar ketika ia mendapati Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau –nghhh, siapa? Kenapa kau bisa di rumahku?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi sambil berusaha bangkit, mengabaikan rasa pusing dan nyeri di kepalanya. Ia pejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha mengusir rasa nyeri di kepalanya. Dan setelah rasa nyeri itu berangsur-angsur reda, ia buka matanya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati bahwa yang diajaknya bicara adalah Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san? Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" sebelum pertanyaan Sakura di jawab, ia segera melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang lain.

"Satu-satu kalau mau tanya," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang datar. Ia bangkit berdiri menuju satu-satunya jendela di ruangan bercat dinding putih tulang itu. Ia membuka jendela, dan duduk di pinggiran jendela itu, tanpa takut jatuh dari jendela, mengingat ruangan –kamar Sakura, terletak di lantai dua. Yah, meskipun tidak terlalu tinggi, tetapi bisa mengakibatkan masuk rumah sakit karena terjatuh dari jendela.

"Hn. Alasan aku bisa berada di sini karena permainan pianomu," lanjutnya dengan menutup kedua matanya. Semilir angin berhembus lembut membelai helaian-helaian rambut _deep_ _blue_-nya. "kau tahu? Sewaktu kau memainkan pianomu, aku sedang berjalan melewati rumahmu. Tidak tahunya, permainan pianomu menghipnotisku, sehingga aku tanpa sadar masuk ke rumah ini."

"..."

"Tadinya aku tidak tahu kalau ini rumahmu. Karena aku baru pertama kali berjalan-jalan di kompleks perumahan ini. Dan entah karena kebetulan atau memang sudah takdir, pintu depan rumahmu tidak kau tutup. Jadinya aku masuk ke rumahmu karena aku benar-benar penasaran siapa pianis yang memainkan _Liebesträume_ yang begitu pilu menyayat hati." sambungnya, dan ia menatap mata _emerald_ gadis itu.

Cukup lama mereka bertatapan mata. Mencoba untuk saling mengenal siapa sosok di depannya...

"Kau sedang ada masalah? Terlihat jelas di dalam permainan pianomu tadi." tanya Sasuke dan disambut pandangan dingin dari Sakura.

"Tahu apa kau tentang kehidupanku? Sudah jangan kau urusi aku," balas Sakura dingin. "daripada kau bertanya tentang pertanyaan yang tidak penting itu, lebih baik kau mencari gadismu itu." lanjutnya dengan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sakura spontan membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Da-darimana kau tahu..." kata Sasuke gugup karena tujuannya selama beberapa hari ini di Bumi telah diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Hei? Kau pernah dengar tentang desas-desus adanya paranormal hebat di Konoha itu tidak?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tentang pertanyaan dari Sasuke. "akhir-akhir ini berita adanya paranormal misterius itu semakin memanas saja. Ya _kan_?" sambungnya, dan memasang senyum licik dan sinis.

"Yang kau maksud itu 'Nona Bayangan' _kan_? Ya, dan sampai sekarang orang-orang masih bertanya-tanya siapakah dia di balik jubah hitamnya yang panjang itu. Hah, konyol sekali." Jawab Sasuke dengan helaan nafas panjang di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu siapa ia," kata Sakura. Dan senyuman liciknya semakin lebar saja. "dan kau, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah orang pertama yang kuberitahu tentang rahasia ini."

"Oh, satu hal lagi," lanjut Sakura. Sasuke yang semakin penasaran memandang Sakura penuh tanya. "jangan kau katakan hal ini pada siapapun," seringai liciknya berubah menjadi jahat . "oh, bahkan aku lupa kalau kau sudah mati, dan dengan wujudmu sekarang yang berupa roh, aku yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihatmu lagi. Ya _kan_?" sambungnya dengan nada sarkatis namun tajam, menyindir Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Akhirnya kata-kata khasmu muncul juga. Seharusnya dengan keadaan kita yang sekarang, harusnya kau tahu siapa 'Nona Bayangan' itu sebenarnya." kata Sakura dengan senyum misterius.

"Hn. 'Nona Bayangan' itu adalah...—tunggu! Ja-jadi, kau..."

"Ya, kau benar. Itu adalah aku. Aku memang cenayang bukan? Karena pertama, aku bisa melihatmu yang sebenarnya kau adalah roh gentayangan, yang apa misimu? Mencari cinta sejatimu di masa lalu? Hah, konyol sekali. _Childish_!" komentar Sakura pedas.

"..."

"Kedua, karena dengan adanya desas-desus konyol yang mengatakan bahwa ada gadis misterius yang meramalkan beberapa kejadian-kejadian mengerikan yang akan terjadi dan terbukti benar."

"..."

"Oh, dan yang ketiga, yang terakhir dan menurutku alasan yang paling konyol. Mereka menganggapku bisa mengusir roh-roh jahat atau-apalah-itu-kata-mereka. Padahal aku tidak pernah melakukan hal sekonyol itu. Hanya karena aku menyuruh pergi roh yang mendiami rumah kosong di ujung blok ini dan mereka semakin percaya kalau aku ini benar-benar seorang cenayang," ungkap Sakura sarkatis dan menyombongkan dirinya sedikit. "sepertinya kau tidak suka aku dipanggil cenayang ya? Ya sudah, paranormal saja."

"Dasar paranormal gila." timpal Sasuke datar.

"APA KAU BILANG?" tanya, oh bisa dibilang ia meneriaki Sasuke. Jika ini adalah cerita dalam komik, mungkin sudah banyak siku-siku di kepalanya, tanda ia tersinggung dengan perkataan Sasuke. Oh dan jangan lupa dengan mata yang meruncing dan berwarna putih.

"Kau. Gila." jawab Sasuke santai namun dengan penekanan, tidak takut sedikit pun dengan aura-aura gelap yang mulai muncul di sekeliling Sakura.

"Kau..." umpat Sakura.

"Apa? Tampan? Aku memang tampan, terimakasih." jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Kau..." Sakura hampir meledak saat ini. Lalu sepintas ia mendapatkan ide yang menurutnya cukup brilian. Segera saja ia memasang senyuman manisnya. Kontras sekali dengan wajahnya semenit yang lalu.

"Hei. Kau benar. Dan aku mempunyai permainan sekarang. Kau mau ikut? Oh lupakan, karena kau memang HARUS ikut." kata Sakura dengan penekanan di kata 'harus'. Sasuke yang melihat adanya perubahan suasana hati Sakura yang begitu mendadak merasakan firasat buruk. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup, berusaha mengabaikan firasat itu.

"Tidak, terimaka—"

"Oh, tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan. Dan judul permainan kita hari ini adalah..." sejenak Sakura membentuk sebuah segel tangan, dan muncul pendaran merah terang dari tangannya. "... SELAMAT TINGGAL! Hahaha." dan ia arahkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan pendaran itu ke arah Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat lagi di hadapan Sakura. Hilang. Bagaikan di telan Bumi.

'Ternyata, ada gunanya juga kupelajari buku kuno itu. Dan, percobaan pertamaku tentang segel tangan pengusir roh, berhasil.' batin Sakura dan mengeluarkan seingai liciknya.

"Baiklah, sampai mana aku tadi?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri, lalu mendudukkan dirinya ke bangku piano itu, dan melanjutkan _Liebesträume_-nya yang tadi terhenti di tengah jalan.

.

.

.

"_Cewek _sialan! Cih!" umpat seorang pemuda remaja berambut biru gelap. Mengapa ia mengumpat? Oh, jawabannya sederhana sekali. Karena seorang gadis sudah dengan teganya mendorongnya ke bak sampah tak jauh dari rumah gadis itu. _Well_, bukan orangnya tentu saja, tetapi sihir yang dipakai gadis itu. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke _uring_-_uringan_ tidak jelas tatkala ia tahu dimana tempatnya sekarang.

Sungguh bukan Uchiha.

Dan hal ini membuat rasa kesalnya memuncak.

Untung saja tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya di tempat yang sama sekali tidak elit itu. Meskipun bak sampah waktu itu kosong. Hei, kalaupun ada yang melihat, siapa yang bisa melihatnya? Dia _kan_ sedang berwujud roh saat ini.

"HARUNOOO!" geramnya kesal, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan bak sampah itu, menuju suatu tempat di masa lalunya...

Menuju ke tempat dimana ia dan gadis itu selalu bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Saling menumpahkan rasa kasih sayang.

"Hinata..."

.

.

.

"Na-naruto-kun..." ucap seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ dengan malu-malu. Terlihat ia sedang membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat dua cangkir berisi teh hangat yang masih mengepul asapnya. "ini ku-kubuatkan teh. Mi-minumlah selagi masih ha-hangat."

Sedangkan pemuda di depannya hanya menatapnya terus menerus dengan kedua mata safirnya. Yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa memerah wajahnya.

"..."

"Ke-kenapa memandangku se-seperti itu?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Dialihkannya pandangan matanya, tidak berani menatap mata safir itu. Mata yang sanggup membuatnya melayang sekaligus mata yang mampu membuat ia merasa terlindungi.

"Kau mau tahu?" jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia menatap nakal pada Hinata.

"I-iya,"

"Sebelumnya, tatap aku dulu. Tidak sopan kalau kamu tidak menatap orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu,"

"Ha-ha'i," jawab Hinata malu-malu. Dengan gugup, ia berusaha menatap mata safir itu.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan lembut. Wajah Hinata semakin merona karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Naruto. Ketika ia hendak mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, ia terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba memegang tangannya. Hinata yang kehilangan keseimbangan akhirnya terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Naruto. Hinata yang menyadari posisinya sekarang, dan ia merasakan bahwa dirinya akan pingsan, tetapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak terlihat konyol di depan pemuda yang disukainya sejak dulu.

"Kau tahu? Kenapa aku melakukan semua ini padamu?" bisik Naruto kepada Hinata yang berada di pelukannya.

"A-aku, a-aku ti-tidak tahu," jawab Hinata. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. "a-ano, tolong le-lepaskan a-aku."

"Tidak mau," jawab Naruto santai.

"Ku-kumohon."

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak akan," bisiknya nakal. "memangnya kau tidak suka kupeluk?"

"Eh! A-aku..."

"Ada alasan mengapa aku melakukan ini..." ucap Naruto.

Naruto tidak langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya, tetapi hanya menatap mata lavender Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun, to-tolong le-lepaska—hmmph..." belum selesai Hinata mengucapkan kalimatnya, bibirnya telah dicium Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, tetapi tidak lama kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya, membalas ciuman Naruto.

Mereka begitu menikmati ciuman itu, hingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada pemuda yang sedari tadi tengah mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke yang masih berwujud roh itu, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang dilanda asmara.

Sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengarkan suara Naruto dari kejauhan. Lirih, namun jelas menusuk hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aishiteru, Hinata..."

.

.

.

Dentingan _Liebesträume_ masih mengalun dari dalam rumah minimalis itu ketika Sasuke berjalan melewati rumah Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hari itu. Sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya, menimbang-nimbang keputusannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Walaupun pada awalnya ia ragu –_well_, sebenarnya takut mengalami kejadian memalukan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya namun akhirnya ia masuk juga ke dalam rumah itu. Dan Sasuke juga tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membuka pintu. Sehingga menembus pintu bahkan dinding sekalipun bukan masalah besar baginya. Karena iahanya arwah penasaran yang bergentayangan demi mencari cintanya di masa lampau.

Dan setelah Sasuke memasuki rumah Sakura, pemandangan yang ditemuinya adalah Sakura sedang memainkan pianonya dengan mata terpejam dan ia bermain seperti sedang kesetanan.

Namun tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan permainannya, dan menoleh cepat ke Sasuke. Dengan wajah yang terkejut—namun sesaat, Sakura menatap heran sepasang _onyx_ yang menyiratkan pandangan terluka.

"Er, kau mau teh?" tawar Sakura yang tiba-tiba gugup di depan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"_Well_, kukira kau sudah kembali ke alammu, ternyata tidak," kata Sakura memecahkan kesunyian yang betah menghinggapi mereka. "berarti aku salah mantra? Atau buku itu memang sesat? Ah, lupakan."

"Jadi? Apa masalahmu Uchiha?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi lagi. Ia melemparkan pandangan penasaran ke pemuda yang berada di depannya.

"..."

"Ayo cepat katakan," desak Sakura. Ia akhirnya mengambil cangkir berisi teh di depannya, dan menyesapnya lembut. "karena aku sedang berbaik hati padamu." jawab Sakura bosan.

"Aku ingin..."

"..."

"Kau..."

"..."

"Menghidupkanku lagi, apapun caranya."

"A-apa? Apa kau serius dengan permintaanmu?" tanya Sakura dengan mata terbelalak karena terkejut akan permintaan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hei? Kenapa kau diam sa—" tanya Sasuke, dan ia terkejut karena didapatinya Sakura pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"—ja? Oh, astaga..." lanjutnya. Dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu Sakura sadar kembali.

.

.

.

"_Well_, aku tidak yakin akan permintaanmu," kata Sakura setelah ia tersadar beberapa saat dari pingsannya tadi. "kenapa kau memintaku melakukan hal gila seperti itu?" tanyanya setengah memekik.

"Hn. Tidak. Agar aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya."

"Hei! Kau tahu kan hal itu mustahil? Menghidupkan kau lagi? Padahal kau sudah mati! Sadarlah Uchiha!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Kau harus melakukan hal itu padaku, bagaimanapun caranya. Titik!"

"Aku tidak bisa dan aku tidak mau!" jerit Sakura frustasi.

"..."

"Tidak tidak tidak tidak lagi! Kumohon! Hiks—" Sasuke terkejut karena melihat kedua _emerald_ itu meneteskan air mata. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura. Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke kembali memeluknya.

"..."

"A-apa? Ke-kenapa kau –hiks, memelukku?" tanya Sakura dengan suara terisak.

"..."

"Jawab aku!"

"Tidak."

"Jawab atau aku aka—" belum selesai Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, bibirnya sudah terlebih dahulu dicium oleh Sasuke. Seakan Sasuke tidak mengijinkan Sakura berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura juga memejamkan matanya seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke, dan membalas ciuman pemuda itu.

Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, Sakura cepat-cepat mendorong tubuh Sasuke, dan menampar keras pipi kiri pemuda di depannya. Tangisannya semakin deras, "Pergi!" usir Sakura. "dan jangan kembali lagi!"

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku, Sakura," sesal Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah Sakura. Sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi dari rumah Sakura, Sakura sempat mengingat kepingan-kepingan memorinya yang hilang.

Dan di salah satu kepingan itu, Sakura melihat sosoknya sedang memeluk tubuh seseorang. Tunggu, seseorang itu mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Dari kepingan itu, Sakura tersadar, bahwa Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya yang meninggal karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura saat Sasuke hanya tinggal beberapa langkah keluar dari rumah Sakura. Sasuke berbalik dan sadar bahwa Sakura tengah memeluknya. Sasuke terkejut dengan perbuatan Sakura. Namun ia membiarkan Sakura menangis di dalam pelukkannya.

"..."

"Jangan pergi,"

"..."

"Jangan pergi, kumohon..." Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Akhirnya kau mengingatnya. Akhirnya kau mengingatku lagi," jawab Sasuke membalas pelukkan gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya, memandang wajah tampan pemuda itu. Dan ia melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum getir, "Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau adalah orang yang selama ini terus menghantuiku dengan kejadian itu? Kenapa Sasuke, kenapa?" teriak Sakura histeris.

"..."

"Kenapa?"

"..."

"Jawab aku, Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku..."

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Sakura. Bukan terpuruk atas kematianku," jelas Sasuke, lalu merengkuh wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "lihat aku, lihat mataku Sakura. Apa aku terlihat tega membiarkanmu terus terpuruk dengan kematianku? Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi karena aku..."

Lidah Sasuke mendadak kelu saat ia akan melanjutkan perkataannya. 'Oh tidak!' batin Sasuke.

"Kau apa?"

"Aku..."

"..."

"Oh tidak. Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya?"

"Kau apa, Sasuke?"

"Aku..."

"..."

"Baiklah Sakura, kau perlu tahu tentang satu hal. Sebelum aku ke Bumi dalam wujudku yang sekarang, malaikat kematian yang menanganiku berpesan satu hal kepadaku. Bahwa, jika aku sudah menyelesaikan urusanku di Bumi, aku harus kembali ke alamku. Dan ada satu peraturan, jika sebelum aku menyelesaikan urusanku di Bumi, namun aku melanggar ketentuan ini, maka aku juga harus kembali ke alamku saat itu juga. Dan hal ini terjadi padaku saat ini..."

"Apa itu, Sasuke-kun?

"..."

"Sasuke?"

'Apakah aku harus mengatakannya? Tapi aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktuku lebih lama lagi dengan Sakura...' batin Sasuke. Sejenak ia tatap kedua emerald yang menatapnya ingin tahu. 'tapi aku juga tidak boleh egois dengan ini. Lebih baik aku mengatakannya saja sebelum terlambat.'

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Itu yang ingin kukatakan namun terlarang untuk dikatakan. Karena aku telah melanggar peraturan, maka aku ha—"

Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sakura telah lebih dahulu memeluknya, dan ia terisak lagi. "Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke! Sangat! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dulu?" mata emeraldnya kembali basah saat kepingan-kepingan masa lalu bermunculan di benaknya, seperti sebuah film lama yang sedang diputar cepat.

"Maaf. Tetapi penyakit itu telah menggerogotiku lebih cepat dari yang kubayangkan..."

"Ka-kau? Sakit? Kau sakit apa?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"..."

"Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku, Sasu?" tanya Sakura lirih lalu menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang mulai memudar.

"_Leukimia_."

Mata Sakura melebar, tak percaya dengan jawaban Sasuke. "A-apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia di saat-saat terakhirku. Bukan menangis terpuruk karena aku jatuh sakit. Itu alasanku tidak memberitahumu," balas Sasuke dengan memandang _grand_ _piano_ milik Sakura, menghindari tatapan tidak terima dari pemilik _grand_ _piano_ itu. "sepertinya urusanku sudah selesai, Sakura..." ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap mata emerald itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Jangan..."

"Aku harus pergi..."

"Jangan..."

"Aku harus, Sakura..."

"Kubilang jangan..." Sakura kembali memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin memudar. "aku akan lakukan apa yang kau minta, aku akan melakukannya untukmu, Sasuke! Tapi kau jangan pergi! Kumohon."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi Sakura. "Kau yakin? Hal itu mustahil, Sakura. Lagipula waktuku sudah habis."

"Aku mengetahui caranya. Tetapi aku belum pernah mencobanya,"

"Tidak usah, Sakura. Karena aku tahu apa konsekuensi yang harus kau terima jika kau melakukannya," jawab Sasuke dan menatap emerald itu lembut. "kita akan bertemu suatu saat nanti. Percayalah."

"Aku percaya," balas gadis berambut merah jambu itu. "selamat tinggal..."

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura." itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan gadis yang dicintainya. Sekaligus gadis yang mencintainya.

"Selamat tinggal, cinta pertamaku... semoga kau berbahagia di sana." bisiknya perlahan sebelum kegelapan kembali merenggut kesadarannya.

.

.

.

**BACK TO PRESENT**

Mengenang masa lalu memang menyenangkan, walaupun ada sedikit rasa sakit ketika kau mengenangnya. Masa lalu hendaknya menjadi motivasi, agar di masa yang akan datang, kau bisa berbuat lebih baik dari masa lalu.

Gadis itu masih setia dengan posisinya, memandang langit lepas, memandang gumpalan-gumpalan kapas besar di atas sana dengan latar biru. Sejenak ia pejamkan kedua matanya, meresapi angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus dari jendela besar di hadapannya. Ia nikmati betul belaian sang angin hingga ia tak sadar bahwa gadis penjaga perpustakaan tadi berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura seketika tersadar dari renungannya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis berambut _indigo_ itu. "Ya, Hinata? Ah, apakah waktu lima belas menitku sudah habis?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. "Ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang sekarang, Sakura. Perpustakaan akan tutup sebentar lagi. Ayo." ajak Hinata pada sahabatnya, sementara sahabatnya sibuk menata ulang tumpukan kertas yang masih berserakan di atas meja perpustakaan.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku menyusul." jawab gadis berambut merah jambu itu masih sibuk memeriksa lembaran-lembaran kertas berukuran folio itu, memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, walau satu lembar pun.

"Baiklah." kata Hinata lalu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian lagi.

Sakura sudah selesai berkemas ketika suara sedikit gaduh terdengar di luar. Sepertinya berasal dari bagian depan perpustakaan. Sakura memutuskan untuk segera menyusul Hinata, dan suara-suara itu semakin terdengar jelas. Terdengar satu suara yang lembut dan satunya lagi rendah dan terdengar penuh wibawa. Sudah jelas kalau suara-suara itu dihasilkan oleh seorang wanita dan seorang pria.

"Ah, nii-san. Tidak usah repot-repot menjemputku seperti ini. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama temanku." kata yang wanita, dan Sakura sudah menebak kalau itu suara Hinata.

'Namun dengan siapa ia bicara?' batin Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Neji yang menyuruhku untuk menjemput adik kesayangannya ini. Lagipula, aku juga merindukanmu. Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa. Iya _kan_?" jawab yang pria, tetapi entah kenapa suara ini mengingatkan Sakura kepada seseorang di masa lalunya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi bagaimana temanku pu—ah, Sakura! Ayo, kita pulang." ajak Hinata pada Sakura yang baru muncul dari belakang rak-rak buku di perpustakaan umum Konoha itu.

"Iya, ayo pu—" jawab Sakura ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria, tepatnya pemuda di samping Hinata, dan seketika ia merasa kalau tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat sesuatu. "—lang."

"Hai." sapa pemuda itu ringan dan diiringi seringai tipis.

"Kau..." kata Sakura tidak percaya, matanya melebar ketika melihat pemuda itu.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa. Sakura, perkenalkan, ini kakak sepupuku. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke," kata Hinata memperkenalkan sepupunya itu pada sahabatnya. "dan ini, adalah sahabatku, Haruno Sakura." lanjutnya memperkenalkan Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hai. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku seperti pernah melihatmu." ucap pemuda Uchiha itu kepada Sakura.

"Kurasa begitu..." jawab Sakura yang sudah menguasai keadaan, dan memasang senyum termanisnya yang terkesan misterius.

"... Sasuke-kun." dan berikutnya senyuman manis itu berganti menjadi seringai misterius.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

A/N: Terimakasih sudah membaca fiksi kedua saya. Sakura di sini itu dulunya dia pernah mengidap masokis (penyakit jiwa yang suka menyakiti diri sendiri) tetapi sudah sembuh, namun di cerita penyakit lamanya itu kambuh lagi. Terus, aku juga gak yakin Liebesträume cocok buat scene yang tadi. Yah, semoga cocok lah. Abis bingung mau pakai lagu apa. Jangan khawatir, bisa protes lewat review kok.

Ah, masih ada typo? Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Sudah dicek berulang kali sih, tapi mungkin ada yang kelewatan. Gomenasai.

Apakah fiksi ini butuh sekuel atau prekuelnya? Jawab via review ya.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Arigatou gozaimasu! #ojigi

Salam hangat,

Sign

Chousamori Aozora


End file.
